pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Anita Endrezze
Anita Endrezze (born 1952) is an American poet, story writer, and artist. Life Endrezze is half-Yaqui Indian and half European (Slovian, German-Romanian, and northern Italian). She was born in Long Beach, California. She graduated with an M.A. from Eastern Washington University. She lives in Everett, Washington, and is married with two children. She works as a storyteller, artist, and teacher of university courses. Her work has been translated into seven languages, and published in ten countries. She has taken part in the Washington State Council for the Humanities Speakers' Series. Her paintings have been exhibited in Wales, England, Sweden, Denmark, and the United States. Several of her paintings appear on anthology book covers as well as on her own books. Writing Her latest book, Throwing Fire at the Sun, Water at the Moon, is a "blend of ancient myths, poetry, journal extracts, short stories, and essays that tell her people's story" (University of Arizona Press catalogue) from creation to the present. The book is illustrated by her paintings. She received a grant from Artist Trust to aid her in researching Throwing Fire at the Sun, Water at the Moon. Lune D'Ambre, a book of her poems translated into French, and published in France by the distinguished house, Rogerie, and a book, The Humming of Stars and Bees and Waves, published in England by Making Waves Press joins her international publications, along with a children's novel, The Mountain and the Guardian Spirit, (CDForlag) in Danish. Recognition Anita's book At the Helm of Twilight was the winner of the Washington Governor's Writers Award and the 1992 Bumbershoot/Weyerhaeuser Publication Award. Publications Poetry * The North People. Marvin SD: Blue Cloud Quarterly Press, 1983. * Burning the Fields (chapbook). Lewiston, ID: Confluence Press, Lewis & Clark State College, 1983. * At the Helm of Twilight. Seattle, WA: Broken Moon Press, 1992. * Throwing Fire at the Sun, Water at the Moon. Tucson, AZ: University of Arizona Press (Sun Tracks, Vol. 40), 2000. Short fiction *''Butterfly Moon: Short stories''. Tucson, AZ: University of Arizona Press, 2012. Collected editions *''The Humming of Stars and Bees and Waves: Poems and short stories''. Guildford, UK: Making Waves, 1998. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Anita Endrezze, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, July 26, 2014. Audio / video *''Songmaker: An encounter with a poet, Anita Endrezze'' (VHS). Seattle, WA : Perspectives & Reality, 1995. See also *Native American poets *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"The Wall" *"The Girl Who Loved the Sky" * "The Courtship of the Sun and Moon" * Anita Endrezze b. 1952 at the Poetry Foundation. * Online Writings by Anita Endrezze * Anita Endrezze poems at "Storytellers: Native American Authors Online: "At the Altar of Dreams," "Sunset at Twin Lake," "This is a Poem about Indians," "My Little Sister's Heart in my Hands," "The Girl Who Loved the Sky," "Thirteen Ways of Looking at an Angel," "Raven Moon," "Song for Our Times," "Midsummer Eve," "Song-Maker," " This Is America This is the World," "Vasco Nunez de Balboa's 'Little Lion'," "We Came This Way," "Crown of White Hair," "Manifest Destiny" ;Art *Anita Endrezze prints *[http://www.hanksville.org/storytellers/anita/Time.html Images from Anita's Book of Time] *Gallery of Anita's new paintings ;Stories *Anita telling the Yaqui Creation Story on 'Wisdom of the Elders * "The Medicine Bundle" in The Raven's Chronicles *"Ponies Gathering in the Dark" ;About *Anita Endrezze in the Northwest Writers Index *Anita Endrezze at Hanksville. *Anita's entry in the Snohomish County Author Index *A small profile in PoetsWest *A short biography from the Internet Public Library's Native American Authors Library *Noted with Pleasure, comment on "What We Believe" *Anita Endrezze at Modern American Poetry *[http://voices.cla.umn.edu/essays/poetry/throwing_fire_at_the_sun_water_at_the_moon.html Review of Throwing Fire at the Sun, Water at the Moon] at Voices in the Gaps *[http://www.uapress.arizona.edu/BOOKS/bid1301.htm Throwing Fire at the Sun, Water at the Moon] Publisher's page. *[http://www.hanksville.org/storytellers/anita/anita3.html A review of At the Helm of Twilight] by Leslie Ulman from the Kenyon Review ;Etc. *''This article uses content from the Native Wiki. Original article is at ''Anita Endrezze. Category:Native American poets Category:Native American painters Category:American women artists Category:American people of Italian descent Category:American people of Romanian descent Category:Living people Category:Women painters Category:1952 births Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:21st-century women writers